V1.0.0.123
|Related = * 1.0.0.123 Patch Notes |Prev = 1.0.0.122 |Next = }} New Skins in Store * * * PVP.net Store * Added a Purchases tab that contains a history of all your purchases. PVP.net v1.41.XX * Players will now receive a popup message when they attempt to join a game lobby that is already full. * Fixed a bug where Summoner icons were displaying incorrectly in chat rooms. * Fixed a bug where All Random Mode in Custom Games was not correctly selecting your previously used skin for a Champion. League of Legends v1.0.0.123 Champions * : Skarner lashes out with his claws, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies and charging himself with Crystal Energy for several seconds if a unit is struck. If he casts Crystal Slash again while empowered by Crystal Energy, he deals bonus Magic Damage and slows all targets hit. * : Skarner gains a shield and while the shield persists his movement speed and attack speed are both increased. * : Skarner summons a blast of crystalline energy which deals damage to enemies struck and marks them. Any further damage dealt to marked targets by Skarner will allow him to consume the mark to heal himself. * (Ultimate): Skarner suppresses an enemy champion and deals magic damage to it. During this time, Skarner can move freely and will drag his helpless victim around with him. When the effect ends, Skarner's target will be dealt additional damage. * (Innate): Basic attacks lower the cooldowns of Skarner's abilities by 1 second against champions and 0.5 seconds against non-champions. * The cooldown before Akali's next charge and her current stacks are now shown in the same buff. * Amumu will now attempt to attack the target after successfully pulling himself to an enemy champion with . * Fixed a bug where would consume mana if Ashe canceled her autoattack early. * : ** Fixed a bug where it could be bypassed if the damage taken would instantly kill him. ** Fixed a bug where it would activate when the cooldown expired even if not taking damage. * Fixed a bug where failed to grant lifesteal effects. * Fixed a bug where would sometimes disappear if Brand died. * Fixed a bug where planting a after a trap was recently triggered caused a previous trap to be consumed as if you placed too many. * Fixed a bug where Cho'Gath could gain a stack even when the target did not die. * The cooldown before Corki's next charge and his current stacks are now shown in the same buff. * : ** Fixed a bug where it was healing for incorrect values. ** Fixed a bug where its cooldown would reset upon killing enemy clones. * Autoattack missile speed increased to 1750 from 1500. * : ** Base damage reduced to 65/85/105/125/145 from 65/90/115/140/165. ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes dissapear when Fiddlesticks died. ** Fixed a bug where it was sometimes bouncing 4 times instead of 5. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.45 from 0.5. * : cooldown increased to 15/14/13/12/11 from 14/13/12/11/10. * : maximum number of stacks has been reduced to 3 from 4. * : ** Fixed a bug where it would not grant gold on minion kills. ** Fixed a bug where its slow was not always applying consistently. * : movement speed boost duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. * : cooldown reduced to 13/12/11/10/9 from 14/13/12/11/10. * : maximum armor and magic resistance increased to 25 at all ranks from 5/10/15/20/25. * : ** Heimerdinger will now place Frost Turrets if he places a turret while is active. ** Fixed a bug where turrets could be moved by , , and . * Irelia will now attempt to attack the target after dashing to an enemy champion with . * : ** Jarvan will no longer follow the target while he is in the air during . ** It will now create the ring of terrain regardless of whether the enemy can be targeted or not. ** It will now be slightly more likely to push targets that the ring lands on into the center rather than out. ** Fixed a bug where it could be interrupted by movement displacing abilities such as or . * Fixed a bug where reduced the target's base armor rather than total armor. * Jax will now attempt to attack the target after if it is an enemy champion. * Fixed a bug where Jax's attacks could not be dodged. * The cooldown before Karma's next charge and her current stacks are now shown in the same buff. * Katarina will now attempt to attack the target after blinking to an enemy champion with . * : ** Armor and magic resistance reduction per stack increased to 3% from 2%. ** Fixed a bug where it was only reducing the target's base armor and magic resistance rather than the total armor and magic resistance. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.75 from 0.66. * : ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.6 from 0.55. ** Energy cost reduced to 100/95/90/85/80 from 100 at all ranks. * Updated reveal particle effect. * Lee Sin will now attempt to attack the target after dashing to a champion with . * : cooldown reduced to 11/10/9/8/7 from 12/11/10/9/8. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 60 at all ranks from 60/65/70/75/80. ** Leona will now attempt to attack the target if she uses to jump to a target. ** Particle adjusted to more accurately reflect the area of effect. The actual area of effect remains unchanged. * : cooldown reduced to 90/75/60 from 105/90/75. * Fixed a bug where would break enemy spell shields on activation. * Updated Lux's autoattack to feel more responsive and increased its missile speed. * : cooldown reduced to 15/14/13/12/11 from 16/15/14/13/12. * : mana cost reduced to 50/55/60/65/70 from 55/60/65/70/75. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 50/55/60/65/70 from 60/65/70/75/80. ** Radius of AoE increased to 400 from 350. * Fixed a bug where sometimes failed to pass through , , and . * Maokai will now attempt to attack after using if the target is a champion. * Master Yi can now activate and while is taking effect. * Master Yi will now attempt to attack the target after using to blink to a champion. * Fixed a bug where was providing the diminished spell vamp effect even if used against a single target. * : ** Fixed a bug where it would fail to clone targets if they were nontargetable when they died ( , , etc). ** Fixed a bug where it could clone a clone. * Updated Morgana's autoattack to feel more responsive and increased its missile speed. * Movement speed increased to 310 from 300. * : cooldown reduced to 11 from 12. * : mana cost reduced to 70/85/100/115/130 from 70/90/110/130/150. * : ** Time prior to stun reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Stun duration adjusted to 1.5 seconds at all ranks from 1/1.5/2. ** Cooldown reduced to 120/110/100 from 120 at all ranks. * Range increased to 125 from 110. * : lifesteal increased at earlier levels to % from %. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 15/14/13/12/11 from 15 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to 80 from 100. ** It will now reach its maximum slow even if its duration is reduced by crowd control reduction effects like Tenacity. * : ** No longer has a 0.5 second delay before appearing. It retains the 0.5 second casting time. ** Now deals half damage initially and the other half over the duration instead of it just dealing damage per second: *** New: Initial 55/95/135/175/215 (+0.6 per ability power) magic damage and 11/19/27/35/43 (+0.12 per ability power) magic damage each second for the next 5 seconds. *** Old: Deals 20/34/48/62/76 (+0.2 per ability power) magic damage each second for the 6 seconds the area lasts. * Fixed a bug where sometimes gained extra lifesteal. * : ** Updated its reveal particle effect. ** Fixed a bug where it was reducing the target's base armor and magic resistance rather than total armor and magic resistance. * : ** Nocturne will now attempt to attack the target after using it. ** It no longer grants assists for limiting enemy vision. * : ** It will now hit targets that are on the same area as Pantheon. ** It now does 3 strikes instead of 5. ** Base damage per hit increased to 13/23/33/43/53 from 4/6/8/10/12 ** Scaling per strike changed to a 60% of his bonus attack damage from a 20/25/30/35/40% of his total attack damage. ** Cooldown reduced to 10/9/8/7/6 from 18/17/16/15/14. ** Mana cost reduced to 45/50/55/60/65 from 70 at all ranks. ** Channel duration reduced to 0.75 seconds from 1.8. * ** Base damage increased to 65/105/145/185/225 from 16/28/40/52/64. ** Scaling changed to 140% of bonus Attack Damage from 100/115/130/145/160% of total Attack Damage. * now causes Spear Shot to critically strike for 150% of its total damage to enemies under 15% current health. * : ** Pantheon will now attempt to attack the target after using it. ** Cooldown changed to 13/12/11/10/9 seconds from 12 seconds at all ranks. ** Stun duration adjusted to 1 second at all ranks from 0.7/0.9/1.1/1.3/1.5. * : ** Initial channel time to jump reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ** Delay to land reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2. ** Damage done near the edge of the area increased to 50% from 33%. * Fixed a bug where was only reducing the target's base armor rather than total armor. * Fixed a bug where would sometimes disappear early if Rumble died. * can no longer be disabled or pushed by effects like . * Fixed a bug where would consume health if Sion canceled his autoattack early. * will now improve their stats if Teemo ranks up the ability while the traps are active. * Fixed a bug where was not blocked by spell shields. * : heal per 1 fury increased to 0.65/1.15/1.65/2.15/2.65 from 0.5/0.95/1.4/1.85/2.3. * : ** Base damage increased to 70/100/130/160/190 from 60/90/120/150/180. ** Bonus attack damage scaling increased to 120% from 100%. ** Fixed a bug where Tryndamere was not gaining the proper Fury upon using . * will now update as the target gains or loses armor. * : ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes tick only 4 times. ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes break early even if not interrupted. * Wukong will now attempt to attack the target champion after using . * : attack damage scaling increased to 120% from 100%. * Wukong is now properly considered melee for items and spells that differentiate between melee and ranged characters. * Fixed a bug where was shredding the target's base armor rather than total armor. * : attack damage scaling increased to 120% from 100%. Items * is now unique. * , , and now display your unique bonus mana in their tooltips. General * Made adjustments to reduce the load time for games. * Made adjustments to how death and kill streaks work. * Dying to non-champions no longer resets kill streaks or increases death streaks. * Assists now reduce (not reset) death streaks. * Using Summoner Teleport on a ward will no longer reveal the ward through fog of war to enemies. Instead, it will destealth the ward to be seen if an enemy is near and reveal the teleport particle through fog of war to enemies. * Allied champions can no longer block targeting of an enemy champion if they are standing on top of one another. * Added a new in-game option for "Borderless Window Mode" that allows people to alt-tab more efficiently. * Attack-move improvements: ** Attack-move targeting is now more predictable (now targets closest enemy). ** Attack-move will now target visible wards. ** Changed attack-move cursor color to red from green. ** Added new keybindings for "Self+Smart Cast" for abilities and Summoner spells. Casting with these binds will first try to Smart-Cast the ability; if there is no target or an invalid target under the cursor, it will attempt to Self-Cast the ability. * Fixed a bug where clones did not show items in their inventories. * Fixed a bug where certain particle effects would not show up if using the minimap for targeting. * Fixed minor tooltip errors on , , , and . * Fixed a bug where some Energy runes were giving less Energy than their tooltip stated. * Fixed a bug where several spells were triggering on-cast events more than once. * Fixed a bug in which players could get stuck in a "dead" state until they disconnected and then reconnected. Undocumented Changes New splash art: * Skins * New skins: ** ** ** ** ** ** Patch Preview video 500px|center Category:Patch notes